


If you Haunt me

by SummerLeighWind



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Big Brothers, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Little Sisters, Mild Language, Off-Screen Child Abuse, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLeighWind/pseuds/SummerLeighWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trembling, Jack's sister lifts her wide eyes to looking to her brother's equally big eyes. "Jack," she whimpers.</p>
<p>Reaching out to ruffle her hair, Jack shifts his gaze to the woods. "He's never come out looking for us before." He remarks, not doing a very good job of keeping the wobble from his tone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you Haunt me

"C'mon sis," Jack urges, tugging his sister along faster.

Looking up at her brother, the small girl frowns. "He's not following," she tells her brother, stealing the briefest glance back.

"It doesn't mean we should stay, though." Jack says, picking up his pace once again.

The girl sighs, "D'you think he'll be asleep when we go home?" She asks.

Jack looks down on the girl, stopping, he kneels to brush some of his sister's hair away from her eyes. "Yeah," he whispers, "I bet so." He answers (and if he's not? Well, Jack will make sure she stays safe no matter what).

She grins then. "Piggy back ride Jack!" She declares throwing her arms around her brother's neck.

"Ack!" Jack chokes, but he swings her around so she rests comfortably on his back and takes her ice skates from her to dangle from his neck with his own.

"What about mama, though?" His sister whispers, her warm breath fanning across the back of his neck making his hair stand up.

"She'll be fine." Jack says with little confidence.

"She's not as strong as dad." The girl mutters.

"She'll go visit uncle Jed and Aunt Lillian if dad's too prickly." Jack reminds her.

Her little legs squeeze his waist a bit stronger. "You're right." She agrees.

Coming up to the lake, his sister squeals loudly in his ears and clambers off him. "Gimmie my skates Jack!" She shouts, running to touch the lake's smooth surface.

Grinning, Jack comes up behind her and sweeps her up in his arms with a roar. "I got you!"

She shrieks. "JACK!" Laughing, the teenager puts the girl down and hands his sister her skates.

Pouting at him, the child kicks off her boots and pulls on her skates; watching Jack warily from the corner of her eyes as he plops down next to her to put on his skates.

He smiles at her. "Ready sis?" He inquires, holding out a hand.

Frowning, the youngers asks. "You aren't going to whip me out there are you?"

Jack smirks. "Are you asking?"

The girl shakes her head. "No!" She shouts.

Snickering, the teenager wriggles his fingers. "Then I won't," he tells her, at her doubtful look, he whispers, "Promise." Taking her brother's hand with only a small amount of hesitation, the two sibling step onto the ice and begin to skate.

* * *

They skate until dusk hovers above them. Cheeks flushed, the girl stops and shouts to her brother. "Jack! It's getting late!"

Making another lap around the lake, Jack smiles at her. "So?" He asks.

Stomping her little foot, she whines. "I'm tired!"

Laughing, Jack begins to skate her way. Suddenly, they hear someone calling for them.

"Jack! Where are you, you little bastard?!" Both children freeze.

Trembling, Jack's sister lifts her wide eyes to looking to her brother's equally big eyes. "Jack," she whimpers.

Reaching out to ruffle her hair, Jack shifts his gaze to the woods. "He's never come out looking for us before." He remarks, not doing a very good job of keeping the wobble from his tone.

"KIDS!" Their father hollers. The girl squeaks, and in her haste to get back, stumbles and trips landing on the ice.

"Are you okay?" Jack asks, making to help her up. Up quicker than Jack can get to her, the girl nods. Shifting his eyes back to the woods, Jack whispers, "I want you to go to uncle Jed's, okay?" He says to her.

"What about you?" She demands.

"I'll be fine, sis!" Jack grins.

Shuffling a bit, the girl starts, "I don't-" but stops suddenly as the sound of ice groaning beneath her feet begins.

Putting aside his crook, Jack kneels in front of the girl. "It's okay," he whispers, panic only mounting in her eyes, the teenager repeats more hurriedly, "It's okay, it's okay, just look at me."

"Jack," she mumbles in wavering tones. "I'm scared."

"I know," Jack soothes, he moves to pull her to him; however, that plan is squashed before it can begin. The ice cracks beneath his feet. Smiling at her, he whispers, "You'll be alright, you aren't going to fall in."

Thinking quick as his baby sister's breath begins to stutter, Jack scoots just a bit closer and says, "We're going to have a bit of fun, instead."

"No," she sobs, "We're not."

Sighing, the teenager implores, "Would I trick you?"

Indignant, the girl shouts, "Yes!" Hands clenching and tears in her eyes, she yells, "You always do!"

Jack chuckles despite himself. "Well, not-not now, okay?" He tells her inching just a tad closer to his sister. At her uncertain look, he swears, "Not this time, I promise." Staring at her, he murmurs, "You're gonna be fine." Seeing trust spark in those doe-brown eyes, he begins to explain. "You're gonna have to believe in me," seeing her begin staccato breaths, Jack changes tactics. "Wanna play a game?" He begs. Sweeping his arms, he declares, "We're gonna play hop-scotch!" At her disbelief he adds, "Like we play everyday." A bit of a smile quirk on those familiar lips, he demonstrates. "It's as easy as one," taking a step he finds the ice creaks beneath his feet. Heart spiking, he reminds himself not to stop, wavering in balance he exclaims. "Wooah!" as he takes step, "two."

His sister laughing, Jack thinks they might just make it out of this alive. "Three!" He crows, landing on strong ice once more. Bending down, he snags back his crook and lifts his hand telling his sister to hold. "Alright, alright" he pants, "It's your turn." Still smiling just a little, the girl shuffles forward, gasping at the sound of crackling ice. "That's it!" The teenager encourages, "c'mon...two," he murmurs, watching her slip forward a bit more. Sliding just a bit closer, she gasps again as the ice cracks more. "Three." Jack mutters, snagging his crook around her waist and swinging her to the stronger ice. "Ah!" She tumbles down, but when she lifts her head smiling proudly, Jack can only grin back.

He gives a little breathless laugh, but before he can take a step towards safety, the ice gives and he tumbles into the dark, freezing waters. The last thing he hears is his sister screaming, "JACK!"

* * *

Jack Frost has been alive a year, or maybe two, he thinks. He's come to count the years by the frequent visits by a young village girl as ice begins to cover the lake's surface. When she comes, she cries sometimes and other times, she looks at the ice with thoughtfully sad eyes. He's seen her bring ice skates, but she never goes on.

He tried talking to her once. "Who are you?" he asked, but like everyone else, she never gave any reply. A bit disappointed, it didn't stop the winter sprite from sitting with her when she came. It's when he was sitting with her one winter that he notices the bruises; they're dark and ugly and they're mostly hidden by her hair or by her sleeves. Sometimes, though, he sees them peek through. Jack wishes he could talk to her, help her, but he passes right through the girl and she can't even hear him.

It's one day, when she's a grown woman; with a baby on her back that she comes to visit one last time. "Tommy's taking us out west, I thought I'd come by one last time." She says to no one, "This is Jack," she whispers, lifting the baby from her sling. "You're nephew." she breathes.

Gaze glazing with troubled thoughts, she adds, "Tommy's a good man, hasn't ever raised a hand on me." Finger tracing her baby's nose, eyes, and lips, she utters, "Won't ever raise a hand against your namesake..." Lips puckering in a frown and brow scrunching together strongly she hisses, "I won't stand for it." She turns then, beginning to walk towards the village.

A bit sad to see her go, Jack whispers, "Goodbye."

She freezes and for a moment, Jack thinks she finally heard him; but, then, she began to walk again.


End file.
